


An Ode to Making love

by Saramustdie



Series: An ode to poor romantic skills. [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Surrogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: The end is here.





	An Ode to Making love

**Author's Note:**

> HI! so this is pretty much the end, I've been thinking of making a second part series of them going all the way from their first time to exploring very kinky stuff as they formally date? that wouldn't be that original I guess so you guys let me know. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading the entire thing, only a couple episodes or for clicking on this just now, evey read, kudo and comment meant so much, so let me know if you liked this as a whole or if you liked it more at the beginning, if you want me to continue or if you want me to fuck off lol
> 
> Thank you everyone <3

“This is it.” Frank whispered sitting in bed with Gerard. “The last session. After this we’re ready to get our first date.” He said cheekily poking Gerard’s clothed knee.

“I know, I’m excited!” He said honestly, ever since the last session he had been horny for the rest of the week, he guessed this is how teenagers felt when they just discovered masturbation and had their first almost innocent sexual experience. He knew he had not even had a blow job or anything close to it, but this was a big step no matter what anybody could say.

“Well, first we have to wrap this session up and you know what that means.” He said raising his eyebrows up and down.

“Yes, I know.” He giggled and helped Frank take his shirt off, getting in that mindset right away, the one where he was invested, felt safe and could only focus on Frank.

Frank decided to remain silent after that being too concentrated on how fast things were moving and how much he needed Gerard right now. Even when he had some pleasure of out the sessions with other patients, being with Gerard was nothing like it, Gerard truly turned him on, he made him wanna moan and mewl from how excited he made him.

It was insane that this was about to happen, Frank had flashbacks back to when he met Gerard. The guy was visibly nervous and anxious at just sitting down in a coffee shop, so he knew from the beginning he was gonna have to use his strongest weapons to fight against the fear and trauma he had locked up inside himself, but he did it, after all the struggle, it was all worth it. He had helped Gerard and they had found a wonderful connection that they couldn’t wait to explore, he was almost a hundred percent positive things would turn out just as great as they did with this first experience.

Gerard was so thankful and happy to be here, from all places, inside Franks room, over his bed ready to have a life changing experience with a man that cared so much for him and not only just said it but made him feel it. For the longest time he felt like he was missing out on of the most fun and enjoyable activities a grown person could have, inside some parameters of course, but he was marked, traumatized and felt like he was _stole from_ , his innocence, his inner peace was just taken away and he got to get it all back more than twenty years later, with the help of a flirty stranger.

Frank was now kissing all over Gerard passionately just letting him feel everything that was going through his mind right now as he got the older one naked, he ran his hands over ever patch of skin making Gerard tingle and shiver.

He ended up straddling Gerard, he would always do the last session on this position knowing that when even the patients had experienced sexual pleasure before this, he knew it could be a little too much for the guys specially since sometimes they were clueless as to how to move and get a rhythm, so this time around the position would not be different, however he knew everything was different here, if that made sense.

Frank reached over for a condom and the lube while Gerard watched excitedly knowing he wouldn’t have to wait that much to be one with Frank.

The younger one couldn’t resist but go down on Gerard to put the condom on his erection with his mouth, he knew that Gerard could take it and he just really wanted to give him a heads up to what they could do later. Gerard couldn’t help but buck his hips lightly and moan shutting his eyes closed and just hoping his body would cooperate with him and not come in literally two seconds.

He somehow managed to hold himself back and open his eyes to watch Frank lubing himself up and going back to straddle him. He took Gerard’s cock and held it right against his entrance ready to go down, he remembered to look at Gerard’s face,  he had been looking down at  what was gonna happen, there was no panic in his eyes, there was just anticipation, so he smiled knowingly and pushed down humming as Gerard’s erection went inside of him.

Gerard chocked on a moan and curled his toes then clenched his fists, this was unbelievable , now he knew why people talked about it all the time, it felt amazing and he had just went in, Frank hadn’t even started moving.

“Is that good Gee?” He smiled and wiggled his hips, Gerard only managed to nod which Frank took it as a sign to get things going so he lifted his hips and started going up and down while he ran his hands over Gerard’s torso. He hadn’t forgot about what happened on last session but he decided to take the risk of not knowing if Gerard was not going to even register that, or if Gerard was gonna be triggered and being in the uncomfortable position of having his erection go down.

Fortunately that did not happen, Gerard was far too gone to get in his head about that type of thing, he was too busy moaning every time Frank went back down, he could not describe the feeling he was experiencing right now, he knew he would not last that long, and he had never expected to have Frank enjoy this as much as he was verbalizing it. “Mhh Gee...you feel so good.” He had heard of dirty talking but he knew he was just awkward to do that, but he was getting off from it as soon as Frank begun.

“You fill me up so good baby.” He whined going up and down at a faster pace enjoying the sound of skin slapping on skin. That’s when he knew he was sending Gerard over the edge, it was just the right speed, he was going down enough to make Gerard hit his prostate which had him probably just as close as Gerard was.

“Frankie I-“ He now knew how come people couldn’t speak while they were on the verge of release, so he hoped Frank got the point. Frank actually agreed with a nod and stroked himself fast so that he could allow Gerard to feel how good it was when their orgasms could synchronize.

Frank moaned over and over as he felt a wave of pleasure overtake his entire body while he kept bucking his hips up and down until it he felt too sensitive to keep going, by then the clenching Frank had made on Gerard dick had made him come inside the condom as he shivered and cried out not even knowing what to do with himself, he ended up covering his mouth figuring out he had been too loud, Frank just watched him with a satisfied grin then put his hands away to lean down and kiss him. He lay down next to Gerard, he helped him get the condom off then threw it away. Once they were clean and ready to cuddle, Gerard seemed out of it, in a good way of course.

He finally looked at Frank with a grin. “Frank…it happened. I did it!...We did it.” He corrected himself and giggled. Frank couldn’t believe how cute Gerard was. He already noticed a change on his attitude.

Gerard felt like there was a weight being lifted off his shoulders, it had been wonderful and he had not remembered anything from his past experience which he was really thankful for. He knew this had been completely different, he would never be in that position, instead he could have more of this whenever Gerard and Frank wanted to do it, it was so comforting to know he could satisfy his body whenever now that he felt free and completely okay with it.

“I know and I’m really, really proud of you baby.” He said with tears in his eyes and reaching out to hold his face and kiss him deeply. This was so not the outcome Gerard had expected to have by researching online for a sexual surrogate and he had, to be honest kind of forgotten about his project, which he would get to in a couple days but right now he was overwhelmed by the happiness he felt, a million things could’ve happened and went wrong but it didn’t. They liked each other from the beginning, Frank was completely professional which made Gerard feel safe, he felt completely attracted to physically which was a recurrent issue with licensed, older sexual surrogates, and they both fought against every form of emotional trauma which le them to this. The best possible outcome.

“Is is weird to cry after sex?” Gerard giggled as he pulled away from the kiss noticing how Frank was tearing up a little making him wanna cry from nostalgia.

“No, I think it’s very valid to do it right now.” Frank justified himself with a laugh and kissed his cheek.

“Then I think it’ll be justifiable to cry from excitement on our first date.”


End file.
